


Good Evil X

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [15]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Exy is my baby boy and I love him, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Evil Xisuma has found his way back to Hermitcraft, and he’s made a friend!





	Good Evil X

"Ugh, I need a vacation," Evil Xisuma sighed and leaned against his rock. The cave was quite nice, since Ex had lived there for quite some time. The floor had been swept that morning, and the walls were warmly lit with small torches. "Where could I go on a vacation?"

He dug his old, yellowing map out of a box, and smoothed it across the floor. The map displayed the area above his cave in faded greens and browns. There was a forest, some hilly mountains, and a bay opening into the ocean.

"I loved the mountains last time I went out, but it's been quite a while. Maybe I'll go back and see if it's changed." He sang to himself as he packed a small box of food and armor, and a make-shift sleeping sack. "Let's go!"

—

Stress hummed a tune as she strolled through the shopping district. The sun was shining, and the birds chirped, covering the valley in a muted blanket of peace.

"Oh my days!"

Stress heard Xisuma shouting from the base of the mountain, under the Sahara Project. She quickly ran over, and peeked down the slope, spotting an armored figure at the banks of the river. The sunlight glinted off his armor, but she could have sworn the armor appeared red. "Oi! X! Are you alright?"

He turned to her, but didn't seem to recognize her. "Hello! Who are you?"

"Why I'm Stressmonsta! Are you not Xisuma?"

The man scoffed as he hopped across the river, making his way up the hill towards her. "Don't call me that name! I'm _Evil_ Xisuma!" He stood proudly beside her, giving a clear view of his outfit. It was nearly identical to Xisuma's suit but red, with a black cape draped over his shoulders.

"Oh," She thought for a moment. "Didn't you nearly blow up all of our Season Five homes?"

"Well, yes, but then I was banished. Do you know where I am now? Because last I thought I was leaving my base to head to the mountains!"

"Hm. Well, this is our Season Six shopping district, and you just came out of that hole!" She motioned to the hole in the side of the mountain.

"What!? Are you telling me you moved Hermitcraft right on top of my cave?" Ex looked around in disbelief.

"I suppose so! Would you like a tour?"

Ex blinked in surprise. "...I don't see why not!"

—

"What is that?" Ex stared as two hermits soared overhead.

Stress laughed. "That's Grian and Iskall!"

"But- they're in the sky!"

"Well, yeah! They're using their elytra to fly! Have you neva seen an elytra?"

Ex paused. "Maybe...? I was in my cave for a long time.."

"Well, this cant stand!" Stress found an ender chest and rummaged through it, triumphantly pulling out a spare elytra. "Let's teach you to fly!"

"Ah, I'm not sure.. I'm more confident on the ground..." Ex stepped back, eyeing the elytra.

"That's because you've never tried it! Cmon!"

After a long, painful process, the two were in the sky, gliding (somewhat) gracefully over the ocean.

"See, flying's not bad!" Stress laughed.

"I suppose." Ex laughed nervously. "Where are we going?"

"I figured we could stop by Mumbo's base. It's real pretty!" Stress motioned to the giant sphere appearing out of the fog.

Stress landed gracefully on the catwalk, and helped Ex land without taking too much damage. He could only stare, jaw dropped, at the bright, futuristic base.

Just then, Mumbo strolled around the beam in the center, shrugging on his suit coat. He smiled when he noticed Stress, but jumped a mile when he spotted Ex. "E- Evil Xisuma!" Mumbo squeaked. He shuddered, fumbling for his sword, which dropped with a clang.

"It's okay Mumbo, he's a friend!" Stress threw her arms around Ex, who stood awkwardly.

"But- But- Last season he ruined my redstone!"

"That was a long time ago! He's better now, right Ex?" She looked expectantly at him.

Ex shuffled his feet. "Yes, I'm doing much better now."

Mumbo visibly relaxed. "Oh good! How are you two doing then?"

"I'm fantastic! I'm taking Ex on a tour, and it's really fun, right Ex?"

"Flying is... different."

"I totally understand." Mumbo laughed. "Well I was just grabbing some observers, so I'd better head back to work!"

Ex perked up. "Observer? What does that do?"

"Ah ha, I- I suppose it's difficult to explain! Can I show you?"

"Yes please!"

Mumbo taught Ex and Stress about redstone, both entranced by the unique element. After a while, Ex developed a headache, and decided it was time to go.

"Thanks Mum! Good luck!" Stress waved as she and Ex flew off.

"There's so much I didn't know about redstone..." Ex sighed, holding his head.

"Me nieva! It's really difficult, but Mumbo's a helpful fella. I'm much better at buildin!" She swooped in front of Ex, proudly displaying her ice castle.

"Wow..." He breathed. "You're really good!"

Stress giggled. "Thanks love! I'm fond of the stone bricks with the ice!"

"Stone... bricks?" Ex curiously followed Stress to the base of the castle.

Stress stifled a laugh. "You don't even know stone bricks? You've been in that cave a while!"

"I'm sure I've seen them, it's just been a while!" He defended. "How did you make these out of cobble?" He ran his fingers over the uniform bricks.

"Not cobble, silly! Stone! You have to use silk touch!"

Ex's blank expression said it all.

"You've really forgotten everything, huh? Cmon, let me show you."

—

"Thank you for the wonderful day, Stress! It was so nice to meet you!" Ex thanked Stress as they strolled arm in arm down the lane.

"I forgot we only just met today! I hope you'll come visit again soon!"

"Who's visiting?" Grian zoomed past, soaring straight up in the air before drifting back down. "Who's this?"

"This is Exy! Exy, this is Grian, our newest member!"

Ex went in for a handshake, but Grian, beaming, pulled him into a tight hug. "So cool to meet someone new! Speaking of which, are you a hermit? I've never met you, but here you are!"

"I, uh..." Ex rubbed his neck. "Well..."

Just then Jevin glided in, waving to the small group. "Hey Grian, have you seen Mum-" He froze. "Uh, what's goin on here?" He looked between Stress and Grian's cheerful grins and Ex's anxious stare. "I- I'm not even gonna ask.." He shook his head, flying off.

"Well he was rude! He didn't even say hi!" Grian folded his arms.

"I know why..."

Suddenly, Xisuma strolled around the corner, pulling his helmet off and shaking his hair out. Ex tensed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I better go..." Ex murmured to Stress, eyes darting to find a good direction to run.

"How did you get here? I thought we left you in Season 5?" X's commanding voice cemented Ex's feet to the ground.

"Left him? Last season? What are you on about X?" Grian unconsciously took a step forward, blocking Ex from view.

"Do you know who this is Grian? Or why he looks and sounds just like me?" X stepped forward, making Ex flinch.

Grian couldn't read X's tone, and now he was conflicted. Why was he defending a stranger that X clearly knew better than he did anyway? Why were they so similar?

Grian's hesitation allowed X to step around him, approaching Ex, who squeezed his eyes shut.

"...just ban me already..." Ex muttered.

"Ban you? Now why would I do that?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." He gritted his teeth, awaiting the dreaded feeling of his body dissolving into the void.

X's laugh cut through the tense air like a knife. "And never get to see my favorite brother again? Never!" X threw his arms around Ex, who seemed paralyzed with fear and confusion. Stress seemed just as confused, as she made a little squeak noise.

"What just happened?" Grian rubbed his head in confusion.

X stepped away from the hug, but kept one arm around Ex. "This is my brother, Exy!"

Ex finally came to his senses and shoved X away. "You are not my brother! I'm your evil clone!"

X shrugged, not phased. "You've always been around, and we used to get along just fine! Have you decided you actually want to be evil now?"

Ex froze. "Wait, no. I'm not evil." The gears turned in his brain. "But if I'm not evil, then what's my name? I can't just be Xisuma Two!"

"You're right!" The small crew contemplated the strange situation for a moment.

"Harold?" Stress offered. Ex stuck his tongue out.

"How about Poultry Man?" Grian suggested with a chuckle, earning him playful glares.

"I've always just called you Exy, I can't imagine anything else!" X ran his fingers through his hair.

"I like Exy, it's kinda cute! And it still sounds a little like Xisuma." Stress smiled.

Ex shook his head. "Fine, but it's cool, not cute."

"Whatever you say. Now, how on earth did you get here?"

Ex showed Xisuma the cave he had made in the hillside, and recounted his experience that morning.

"Huh! I must have banished you here, and then subconsciously used the same seed for our new world! Well, welcome to the hermit family, I suppose!"

"Welcome yes, family no. I'd rather hang out in my cave over you guys. Except maybe Stress." He threw her a bashful glance, and she instantly wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Anytime you wanna hang out, text me! And don't forget to polish your armor, it looks much better that way. Oh, and take some cookies I made, they're really good-!"

Ex smiled as Stress fussed over him. "I'll be fine. I'll text you, I promise."

Stress held him at arms length. "Love you hun. Come back soon."

"I will, I promise! I've got to go now, bye Stress!" Ex glanced at Grian and X, who were giving the friends some space. He gave a wave and a short smile, and returned to the safety of his cave.

"I hope he'll be okay.." Stress wrung her hands.

"He'll be fine, he's very independent." X put his arm around her shoulder. “Trust me.”


End file.
